Help Me
by Inuyashafanfun
Summary: Kagome is ripped from her body and is cursed as a lone soul, summary sux story good!
1. Chapter 1

Help Me

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

Chapter 1

"It's over……"

The group stared out at the evil, dying hanyou. His black hair cascading over his shoulders as he reached desperately for the tainted object just in front of him. The young miko jumped forward, snatching the jewel from him in the nick of time, smiling among her friends as the jewel shone in a brilliant pink.

Naraku gasped again and stared at the backs of his enemies, hatred and grief filling him. _I, I won't die alone…!_

Inuyasha vaguely heard a hoarse murmuring as he spun around to see Naraku gripping the soil pathetically, murmuring inaudible words. Hand on the hilt of his weapon, Inuyasha knew something wasn't right here, and a sharp gasp from his miko only amplified his suspicions.

Kagome dropped the jewel and gripped the part of her shirt above her heart, falling to her knees; gasping hoarsely. Inuyasha spun around to face his nightmare, "NARAKU! What have you done to her?!"

The evil on his face was disgusting, "Defeating you in one way," His body turned to dust,_ "Or another…."_

A scream from Kagome drew his attention again, Sango gripped her hand tightly and Miroku was mumbling prayers and blessings. Inuyasha dove forward, looking at her in the eyes. Kagome looked up meeting his gaze, his heart broke.

Her eyes were glazed over, filling with unshed tears of plain and simple agony. Kagome was trying to be strong, and it was killing her. Inuyasha spun on Miroku, "What's happening to her?!"

The monk looked up in fear, "I, I don't know!!!" Tears were pouring from Sango's eyes, she didn't speak, she just held her sister. Kagome began to writhe, then she dove forward into Inuyasha's arms; who immediately held her close.

"Kagome…. Come on you're strong…." The miko looked up, and he gasped.

Her eyes were dilated, glazed over and dim, no light shone in them.

"Inu…..yasha….." Her body shook immensely, "I-I-I lo-love……" She inhaled, "You………." Then her body went limp in his arms.

* * *

**KAGOME POV**

* * *

"NO! Kagome! Kagome!" Some one was calling me, was it Inuyasha?

I open my eyes slowly, blinking against the harsh sunlight in my eyes. I take in my surroundings. I am in the woods, the same place we defeated Naraku…. Did I fall asleep or something?

"Kagome! Kagome!" I looked over towards the person calling my name. I see Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo huddled together around something, and Inuyasha was screaming my name.

I stood up shakily and tried walking over, my legs felt like Jell-O. "Inuyasha, stop screaming I'm right here." But he continued to scream my name, and it seemed like something was in his arms. I managed to hobbled over, I looked over his shoulder and gasped.

There in his arms was me, my body, pale, nonbreathing………dead.

I blinked again and again, no. No, no, no, no! I'm not dead! I'm alive, my hearting is…..!

I reached to my chest and held my hand over my 'heart'. Nothing, no beat or vibrations. I crumpled to the ground and released a broken sob, reaching shakily towards Inuyasha, "Inu……"

His face was breaking my…..soul. Tears were streaming down his face and falling on my deathly face. I almost touched his shoulder when I remembered, I'm dead. A ghostly spirit, I can't touch anything, I'll pass right through.

I pulled back then something hit me, why wasn't I in Hell or Heaven or wherever? Why was I still here? Inuyasha turned to Miroku and stood shakily with 'me' in his arns, his eyes downcast, "She, she deserves a proper burial….."

Miroku then jumped up, clapping his hands together, "Inuyasha! I know this! She isn't dead! Kagome can be saved!"

* * *

**A/N: How can Kagome be saved? Can she really? **


	2. Chapter 2

Help Me

**DISCLAMIER! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

Chapter 2

* * *

**KAGOME POV**

* * *

I followed my 'family' as they made their way up a large mountain. Miroku had told them of a curse that very powerful demons can place on a person before death.

**FLASHBACK START- Inuyasha POV**

"**Wait! You're telling me Naraku cursed Kagome? When he died?"**

**Miroku shook his head gravely, "I'm afraid he did, it is an ancient curse, unheard of for many centuries. A curse that can rip a person soul from their very body."**

**I stiffened, taking it all in, "He….." I gulped, "Took out her soul, as in she really is dead, in Heaven?" **_**There is no way that soul is going to Hell.**_

**Miroku shook his head again, taking Sango's hand as she shook with a silent sob, "No, in fact, if what I was told is correct, she should still be here among us. Like purgatory."**

**Suddenly, the wind picked up greatly, as if Kouga was flying through the air. Flower petals flew everywhere, all smelling of jasmine and a hint of…….I almost fainted.**

**Vanilla.**

**She was here, or at least her soul was. I turned back to Miroku, "Is there a way to break the curse? Anything?!" Miroku thought a moment, then smiled, "I think so, there is legend, of a demon high in the mountains close by here, she can remove any curse."**

**Then he looked gravely at Kagome's body, "We have to take her body with us though, it's about a day's trip." I scooped up Kagome's body and turned to Miroku, "Lead the way."**

* * *

**KAGOME POV**

* * *

And so we had climbed (floated for me) the mountain, Kirara carrying Sango and Miroku, while Inuyasha carried 'me'. I felt so much suffering and hate coming from Inuyasha, it was almost unbearable. Every so often, I'd give him a sign, so him I was still here, so he didn't feel so alone.

Whether it was wind or a simple bird chirp, he knew.

"Miroku! Sango! Is this it?!" He shouted to our comrades. Miroku smiled, "Yes! This is the home of Alazira the great healer." Kirara landed gently on the stone ground and Inuyasha landed next to her.

The home was simple, a plain wooden cottage with trees all around. Inuyasha held 'me' closer to his body and strode forward, only to stop at the opening of the door.

Out, stepped a beautiful woman, she had silky, shoulder length, jet black hair naturally curled. Her kimono was bright blue and knee length with a thin bow around the stomach. Flowers decorated the left side as well.

Her velvet green eyes shone as she strode forward, wind blowing back her hair to reveal pointed ears of a dog demon. Alazira came forward and examined us all, then her eyes locked with Inuyasha's.

"I knew you would come." Her voice surprised me, it was a soft bell, not sharp and harsh as I expected. Inuyasha's expression went from hard to soft as Alazira backed towards the house, then she turned and smile softly, "Well now, come."

* * *

The inside of the cottage was more interesting. There were many shelves, some covered with books, other herbs, and some others hand made jewelry. They all sat nicely on the mats that Alazira had set down, and they placed 'me' on a blanket lying down.

Alazira examined me with her eyes for many moments, then she grabbed a book off the shelf and read a few pages, Inuyasha ventured forward, "Can you help her?" Alazira shut the book and sighed, "Yes, but there is going to be a side effect for eight moons."

She looked at all of them, "She will transform into an animal, unknown to me, when the sun rises." Inuyasha listened intently, "When the sun sets, she will be herself again. It is her choice."

Inuyasha looked around, "Kagome, I know you're here, please, give us some sign, of your decision, please Kagome."

I looked at the shut book the Alazira had been reading, I went over to it, and opened it up to the page with the spell on it. Inuyasha stared at it, "Kagome are you sure?" I ran up to him, eloping him in a warm wind, hoping he understood.

He smiled, "She wants to."

I peered out the small window of the cottage, I noticed the sun was setting, good, at least I'll be human. Alazira grabbed an herb off one of the shelves, sprinkling it all over 'me'. "Dear soul of the body before us, please, re-enter your sanctuary."

I felt a sharp tug, and suddenly I was being surrounded by darkness, it was coming to me from the edges of my sight, until it completely consumed me.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

They all sat as Alazira chanted, watching, waiting, hoping for a miracle. Inuyasha stood by Kagome's head, watching her face with gentle eyes. Never had he even felt so helpless.

What if it didn't work, what if Kagome was trapped forever in purgatory? Inuyasha could never live with himself if that were to happen. He looked at her pale face, wanting so much to watch those piercing blue eyes open up, to hear her voice even if she was just yelling at him.

He gripped her hand gently and stroked her palm with his thumb. Alazira stopped chanting, and Inuyasha felt something that made his heart race.

A pulse. Kagome had a pulse.

Inuyasha dared to look at her face, which was opening it's eyes, and gasping for a new and first breath.

**A/N: Another chappie done, do you want me to end it here, or add another?**


	3. Chapter 3

Help Me

**DICLAIMER! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

Chapter 3

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

Kagome looked at her surroundings, remembering that Alazira had brought her soul back to her body. She blinked a couple times then looked at the pair of eyes hovering above her, and finally, amber met aqua.

"Inuyasha……" His eyes filled with unshed tears as he brushed back her bangs out of her eyes, "Hey Kagome…." Kagome was a little uncomfortable on the floor, so she sat up, only to fall dizzily into Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome?!" Alazira waved a hand, "She just got her soul back, she's bound to have some sort of little side effect. She's fine." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's worried eyes and smiled, "I am Inuyasha, I'm just a little dizzy."

Inuyasha helped her up and they walked towards the door, Miroku looked at Alazira, "Need you payment?" Alazira shook her head, "No, I'm just glad she's fine."

They all went outside and waved to Alazira, "Goodbye, thank you!"

* * *

It was very dark, resulting in Inuyasha carrying Kagome and Sango and Miroku taking leave on Kirara. When they arrived in Kaede's village, everyone was waiting, thrilled to see Kagome alive and well.

Many 'Lady Kagome's' and 'Priestess Kagome's' were thrown at her until finally Kaede broke through, "Well child, glad to see ye live and well, need ye some rest?" Kagome shook her head, "No thank you, just some fresh air."

The entire night, Kagome and Inuyasha spent in the flower meadow, just enjoying each other's company. They both lay down, Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's chest while he had an arm around her shoulders. Many thoughts were going through his head, sitting up, he finally spoke.

"I never gave you my answer."

Kagome sat up and looked at her love, "What?" Inuyasha smiled, and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, leaving her speechless, "I love you too." Kagome felt her heart burst, tears filling her eyes, she placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him in again for a passionate and lingering kiss.

Inuyasha snaked his arms around her waist while she did the same around his neck. Tentatively, she nibbled on Inuyasha's bottom lip, asking for entrance that he easily gave. Their tongues battled for dominance as moans were shared among the two.

Unfortunately, unlike her spiritual experience, they needed air. Kagome pulled back, pressing her forehead up against Inuyasha and smiled as she spotted the longing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to wait until sunset hun." Confused Inuyasha looked at the horizon, to see a sun peaking over the edge. He looked back at Kagome and noticed her body being eloped by a bright light. She looked at Inuyasha calmly and shut her eyes.

The light was so bright, Inuyasha covered his eyes a moment. When the light calmed down he looked to find Kagome replaced by a simple, yet beautiful, black dove.

Inuyasha smiled and reached out his hand to Kagome, who happily hopped onto his hand, and climbed to his shoulder, bumping her head to his cheek. He smiled again and looked at the sunrise.

He knew there were going to be difficulties, he knew this was going to be a new life for everyone, but he also knew that Kagome was alive, and that was all that mattered.

_**OWARI**_


End file.
